Alvin Live! In New York City
Alvin Live! in New York City is a parody of Barney Live in New York City by Ultimateboy13. Plot The Chipmunks, The Chipettes and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from the Alvin Bag. But before they are able to share it, Barney visits the backyard and sneaks away with the bag. Throughout the show, Alvin's friends try to catch Barney and teach him that all you have to do is make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to Alvin & Brittany's Imagination Circus, filled with fun-loving clowns, monkeys, an elephant, and dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues after The Chipmunks and The Chipettes confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After this, he remembers to use the magic words "Please" and "Thank You" and then becomes friends with The Chipmunks and The Chipettes and the rest. The Chipmunks and The Chipettes then unveils the surprise to the audience and asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the then bigger heart, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Arthur, Angelica, Barney, and the kids wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special". Cast *Barney - Alvin Seville (with Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller as Extras) (from Alvin & the Chipmunks) *Kathy - Jodie Sweetin *Julie - Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen *Derek - Bobby Brady (with Oliver Tyler as an extra) *Carlos - Harry Potter *Kelly - Mara Wilson *Tosha - Lindsey Kingston-Persons *Min - Candace Cameron *Shawn - Caillou *Baby Bop - Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats and All Grown Up) *The Winkster - Barney *BJ - Arthur Read (from Arthur) *The Audience (only in Alvin Live! in New York City) - Various Characters from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, The Little Mermaid, The Legend of Frosty the Snowman and lots more! Songs Act 1 * Alvin Theme Song * The More We Get Together * Mr. Knickerbocker * Ring Around the Rosie * My Yellow Blankey * The Alvin Bag * The Barney (Winkster) Song * She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain * Arthur's Song/'Alvin's First Failed Attempt to Catch Barney' * Take Me Out to the Ball Game * Rain, Rain, Go Away/It's Raining, It's Pouring * If All the Raindrops * The Green Grass Grows All Around * I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 * Boom. Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? * The Wheels on the Bus * Three Little Monkeys * Do Your Ears Hang Low? * Bobby and Oliver the Incredibles, Angelica's Blankey is Stuck * The Airplane Song * Me and My Teddy * Four Little Ducks * Arthur the Cannonball/Alvin's Second Failed Attempt to Catch Barney * My Aunt Came Back * London Bridge * Star Medley: Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star and Star Light, Star Bright/'Barney's Wish to Become Alvin's Friend' * Sharing Medley: Please and Thank You, We Take Turns and Good Manners * Alvin Reveals the Surprise from the Alvin Bag - a Heart!/Everyone is Special * Curtain Call Trivia * This marks the last regular appearance of Bobby Brady and Oliver Tyler. He will return with Cindy Brady as special guests in the Season 3 episode, On the Move. * This marks the first appearance of Harry Potter who will become a regular cast member in Season 3. * This is the only time Bobby, Oliver and Harry appear together. * This marks the only appearances of Mara Wilson and Barney. * This is the last time Stephanie is seen with her teddy bear. * This is the only Alvin live show that doesn't have the "I Love You" song. * This is the only Alvin stage show to feature the Alvin Bag and the only time it plays a major role. Gallery alvintwistmaxresdefault.jpg|Alvin Seville as Barney Simon Seville Smiling.jpg|Simon Seville, Theodore (AATC (2007)).jpg|Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller as Miss Dalia.jpg|Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller.png|Jeanette Miller Eleanor Miller in ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks.jpg|and Eleanor Miller as Extras (Barney) Hqdefault stephanie t.jpg|Jodie Sweetin as Kathy Michelle t.jpg|Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen as Julie Bobby-Brady-the-brady-bunch-12215491-655-489.jpg|Bobby Brady as Derek Robbie Rist young double pics (4).jpg|Oliver Tyler as an extra (Derek) Enhanced-6233-1421068963-1.png|Harry Potter as Carlos 3244387-3504534390-Matil.jpg|Mara Wilson as Kelly Aleisha Allen as Lindsay in the 2005 film.jpeg|Lindsey Kingston-Persons as Tosha 3fc30203b20beb9a08ab556670dc3fdf.jpg|Candace Cameron as Min Caillou-xl-pictures-03.png|Caillou as Shawn C30236b0-b93a-0132-9a57-0e01949ad350.jpg|Angelica Pickles as Baby Bop CharacterBarney 0.png|Barney as The Winkster 17233 399063690202 2914599 a.jpg|Arthur Read as BJ Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Stage Shows Category:Barney Live! In New York City Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:Home Videos Category:DeviantART Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Matthew Soares Category:Ultimateboy13